Firefly Symphony
by daisyeatsdinos
Summary: It's an original story that I created about two "brothers" who are in the military, searching for themselves as they attempt to save the new life that they have created for themselves. Sorry, I suck at summaries D: but I hope you enjoy it :
1. Prolouge One

**Prologue**

There's been a dream that I've been having every night.

"I had that dream again last night." I said under my breath, soft candlelight lighting up the shadows on my face as he looked at me, sympathy written all across his facial features.

"Really," He said. He was quiet, as if it was some kind of taboo to speak of such things. I looked over at him - I mean, really looked at him – something I hadn't done in a while. There is always a difference between just staring at a person and really looking at them, cause its when you really look, that you study all their features and notice all their flaws, and realize how much a person's face tells you more about them before you even know them.

"Yeah," My voice was shaking, I couldn't help it. Once again I studied his face; the way how his usual caramel eyes looked almost pitch in the lighting we were in. It felt like some kind of horror movie to tell the truth.

"Was she in it again?"

Let me explain, I've had this dream for the past three months. Every night, without fail, it floods my mind, making it the only thing that I think about when I fall into deep slumber. It's not always identical, but it is always similar. I'm always in the woods, sometimes there's a girl, and she's beautiful, with long auburn hair and ocean blue eyes; while in others, it's just me, alone in complete nothingness. Throughout one of the scenarios of the dream, I'll be trying to find my way out, cold, confused, but it all seems so real. In the end, I reach a light, but that's when I wake up, never knowing what's behind it. And when I'm with the girl, there's always a field of fireflies that we end up stumbling across, lighting up everything around us, until she turns to me, whispers inaudible, and disappears just before I wake up.

This time though, it was different. I was alone, in the same woods as all the times prior. But there was no girl, and there was no light leading me to what I hoped was salvation.

"No." my voice shook more, and my hands decided to follow their example as well. By this time he looked at me with such intensity and confusion, in his black eyes I saw myself, frightened.

"Then it wasn't the same dream," he started, but stopping as soon as he noticed the trembling of my hands, the fear on my face. "What happened?"

**I died.**


	2. Chapter One

**Serenity**

It started just like any other day, sun shining, clouds hovering overhead attempting to please someone with their gift of shade before moving on again. It was a simple day. One of many that people take for granted. But they knew better. They knew this way too well – Matthew and Kyle that is. They had lived through hardships many could only imagine, neither knowing what family was until they ran into each other's lives.

They had been best friends since they could remember, to everyone – including themselves – they were brothers. Matthew James Melrose was the older of the two, taller and more athletically built. He had chocolate blonde hair that was cut neatly in the back before becoming slightly messier in the font. His eyes were of a beautiful green, one of which you could not help but look into and become lost within them. Kyle Melrose on the other hand was just a few inches shorter then his so called brother; he was also skinnier, and more boyishly handsome than him. His hair was of pitch black, naturally considering no chemicals – not including the usual shampoo and conditioner – have ever touched his hair in his life. His hair was messier than Matthew's, long up to the base of his neck, with bangs covering one half of his face leaving just enough room for his caramel/hazel eyes to peek through.

Standing by each other these young men had nothing similar about them. It seemed like jock met wannabe musician and became best of friends, the most unlikely pair. But despite this and the fact that they were not related, their facial features were very much alike; pale skin and round faces which attributed to – if it wasn't for the difference in their hair and eyes – the fact that they could be twins.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Matthew asked, his voice, deep, but not low enough to sound out of place. He looked over as a boy walked along his side a smile plastered on his face as they walked. "This town is way too _unscathed_ for us to just come and mess it all up." Kyle grinned, looking up at the other male as he came to a stop.

"I don't know." He started, closing his eyes as his voice rang through the quiet town. His voice was very boyish, almost as if the wonders of puberty had surpassed him. "I like it, maybe its better this way. It means we won't be in much combat if it's this peaceful all the time." As he opened his eyes, a sad expression overcame his face as the sun glazed over his eyes and making them glow brilliantly as the light was reflected off them. Matthew stopped as well and watched his brother stand, examining the calmness around them, as if soaking it in before it was gone forever.

"You're dumb." Matthew said under his breath before walking on forward. "We should get to the head quarters as soon as we can. I don't want to get chewed out for something I tried to prevent." The truth of it was, he didn't want to get used to the serene environment. After a while, their just being there will bring about destruction to the small town, so he thought. Kyle sighed, watching his brother continue on before taking his first steps towards him as well.

* * *

"ATTENTION!"

The man's voice rang throughout the room, only amplifying his voice as it bounced off the inner iron walls around them. He walked in front of the line of men, making sure that they were all standing in formation. "My name is Sergeant Kino. You will address me as such with no informalities. We are **comrades** not friends." He continues on with his speech as Matthew and Kyle stood in the line, sour looks on their faces.

_"How annoying,"_ Matthew thought to himself, _"Kyle and I are so much more prepared for combat then this lunatic." _He sighed aloud, and the sergeant suddenly turned to face him, anger flushing his cheeks.

"Do you have something to say, _kid?_"Kino said with such intensity and aggressiveness, spit spilled from his lips.

"No sir." Matthew spoke, his eyes closed, as he stayed calm and collected, Kyle looking at him as if he were some kind of mad man. Kino suddenly punched Matthew, forcing his head to the right, his cheek turning red from the impact. Kyle turned to his brother to address his wound as he glared up at the man before them.

"And that's what happens when you cross me, DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?" his voice roared, causing the walls to shake, but no one spoke another word.

"You fool! Do you even know-" Kyle started, before he was cut off by Matthew who put a figure to the younger boy's lips.

"It's fine. He'll feel stupid soon enough." Matthew kept his head low as Kyle continued to glare at the sergeant. All the other men in line watched in horror, fearing only for their own skins if they were to say something in defense for their comrade.

"You're pathetic." A voice came from the back of the room. It was loud, but it was not a voice of one who fit into the room filled with me. Kyle and Matthew both turned as they heard the woman walk forward toward them, her long blonde hair following behind her. She was light skinned, but not completely pale and her eyes were of a turquoise blue. Her heels clanked against the iron floor as she made her way to the line of men, stopping just before the giant man. "Do you have any idea who you just punched you imbecile? That is commander Melrose you idiot!" Her voice was harsh, deep in a very feminine way, her expression angry, and her posture full of control.

"Lady Mary Lynn!" the sergeant spoke quickly before bowing before the young lady, obvious fear in his eyes.

"You disgust me." The blonde took her foot and placed it over the man's bowed head, her voice sinister and she pointed the heel of her shoe to the back of the man's shaven head.

"No, no please I didn't know!" The men watched in horror as the man pleaded for what seemed was his life, surprised that a woman had so much power over a man. The woman's heel touched the bare skin of Kino's head as he begged for mercy, before placing all her weight on it, blood spilling to the floor, her shoe still dug into the man's head. Now there was silence.

"Now," she began, "Anyone else?" The room was quiet, not even crickets could be heard for miles away. "Good." She took her foot from the body walking over to Matthew and Kyle leaving drops of blood behind with each step. "Now where were we? Ah yes! Commander Matthew James Melrose and General Kyle Melrose, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She said, in the same sinister voice she had used before killing Kino. She extended her right hand towards the two men, using her free hand to move some free strands of hair back behind her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mary Lynn" Matthew began, his eyes glaring at the strange woman before him. Kyle was unable to speak, shocked by the event that had just occurred, but extended his hand towards the blonde in good gesture as well, nodding his head slightly.

"Now, down to business," Mary walked down the line of men, sizing them up and examining each closely as she passed. As she came to the last man in formation she sighed. "Disperse!" all the men took their right hand, saluted, and turned their back to her as they walked towards the back of the iron room and out through the exit. The only people left in the room were now her and the brothers. "What brings you, the angels of destruction to the tranquility of this town?" she hissed, nearing herself towards the two men.

"Tranquil?" Matthew repeated in question, looking at the dead man that lay before them, "I'm sorry, but that didn't seem too tranquil to me." He laughed, placing a hand into the pocket of the black pair of skinnies which he was wearing, his tank top exposing the muscle of his torso, arms and whole upper body.

"He deserved it." She shrugged, turning to face Kyle, who had not spoken since he tried to confront Kino. "Have you forgotten how to talk?" she asked, her eyes glaring as Kyle's cheeks flushed pink.

"N-no," Kyle stuttered. He moved back a step out of reflex and waved his hands in the air in front of him. "I'm sorry." Mary let out a giggle, her face relaxing becoming more like a girl with each second that passed.

"You're adorable." Kyle's face turned a bright red, and Matthew turned to him, laughing slightly and nudging his brother with his elbow to no avail. "Well, anyways, you two must be tired from your long journey here from Kyoto, please, there are reservations made for the both of you at the hotel down the street. I hope you will find it to your liking." Without another word, the blonde turned her back to them and walked into a dark corridor, allowing herself to get swallowed in by the darkness.

* * *

"YOU LIKE HER."

"I do not!" Kyle yelled in his defense, throwing a pillow at Matthew. The walk to the hotel was silent and tedious. Due to Matthew's stubbornness and lack of direction, they got lost, and had to ask for directions many times before they finally arrived to their destination. Mokima Hotel was a small place, but it had a cozy feeling. Their room was small, walls painted in a light green pastel, and two beds in the middle of the room, with a television off to a corner, and a window with a view out into the open meadow which led to the woods. It was cozy for the most part. Once they had arrived to the room, and made themselves comfortable, the fighting had begun.

"Why are you in such denial?! She was hot, don't trip." Matthew laughed, pulling a cigarette box from his bag along with a lighter. "I mean," he paused, placing a cigarette in his lips, and lighting it before he continued, "did you see the size of her boobs?"

Kyle flushed, his face becoming a noticeable red as he went for another pillow which he chucked at his brother. "You're a pig! I don't see why girls always fall for you." Matthew chuckled, taking his poison into his fingers and allowing the smoke to escape the caverns of his mouth. The younger boy sighed; realizing it was a fight lost, he crossed his arms, allowing himself to fall on to the bed beneath him.

Matthew watched as his brother fell on to his bed before looking out the window, a feeling of nostalgia sweeping over him like a small breeze. He stood from where he was, walking over to the window looking out in the direction of some woods. At that moment a sharp pain filled his head, and he stepped back slightly, his hands shaking now, realizing why those woods had looked so familiar. "No way…" At this, he allowed himself to fall to his knees with the strain of the sudden shock.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked, sitting up as soon as he noticed his brother's reaction. Matthew couldn't speak his face growing paler every second and his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Those woods…" Kyle had already stood up and walked beside him when Matthew said this. He looked out towards the black forest, his brown eyes trying to read what monstrosities his brother could have seen in the woods in his dreams to make him fear them this much. Suddenly the words came into his head, with the same sudden fear that his brother had said them only days before. _**"I died."**_

"Matt…" he said softly, placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder. Suddenly, Matthew stood up and shook his head, smiling as if nothing had happened, his color regaining on his face.

"Nothing, don't worry yourself okay? It must just be a coincidence, there's no way that they can be the same woods." He laughed and walked over to the bed and laid down, pulling a pillow over his head, his voice muffled, "Let's get sleep. I'll be fine in the morning." Kyle stood up as well, walking over to his bed slowly, his gaze fixed on the older boy laying in the bed beside his.

"Yeah, sleep." Kyle sat at the foot of his bed after saying this, and watched over his brother for a few minutes before deciding himself that it was time for him to fall asleep. Outside, the branches from the trees swayed violently, as if calling bad be comings over the small town.


End file.
